


Spill

by relentlessing



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, But they're too young and blind to see, F/M, Fluff, Full Reveal, I'm not sure what this is supposed to be, Kudos if you get the reference, Marichat, aged up so drinking is legal for them, don't drink btw, these oblivious dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relentlessing/pseuds/relentlessing
Summary: In which Marinette drunk texts Chat Noir and truths are shared





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lil thing I wrote ages ago in the span of 30 mins; mostly unedited, sorry in advance for the lack of quality :,)
> 
> Headcanon: Marinette is two times as likely to spill her secrets when she's drunk

**Adrien** | _Marinette_

 

3 unread messages from: Marinette

_ They're coming for me _

_ They're here _

_ Goodbye sweet world my time has come _

 

_ Help Al _

 

**…who's “them”?**

 

_ What proper typing skills u have  _

 

**Thank you my fair lady**

 

_ What _

_ What _

_ What _

 

_ Chat is that u _

 

**What**

 

_ What _

 

_ Ok nvm _

 

_ Since you're here let us chat  _

_ SEE WHAT I DID THERE _

 

**...are you drunk**

 

_ AM BOT _

 

_ ONLY DRANK THIS MUXH  _

 

**How much exactly?**

 

_ THIS MUCH _

_ AS MUCH AS MY LOVW IS FOR U  _

_ ARE U THERE  _

_ U BLUETICKED ME  _

_ OUTRAGEOUS  _

_ OFF WITH UR HEAD _

 

**No I didn't!**

**As much as I'm enjoying this I'm slightly worried where are you**

 

_ ON THE EIFFEL TOWER _

_ TRYNA FEEL INVINCIBLE  _

 

**WHAT**

**MARI STAY THERE I'M COMING DON'T MOVE**

 

_ Nah jk I'm at home  _

 

_ Chat wru _

_ Are u even chat  _

_ Not chat wru _

_ Not chat where u at imma  _

 

**You gonna what**

 

**MARI THIS IS NOT FUNNY**

 

_ BUT I'M FUNNY  _

 

**What**

**Where are your parents**

 

_ Out  _

_ Why  _

_ Are u gonna find me ;) _

 

**Yes I'm going to find you**

**Why are you even drinking good grief**

 

_ Who still uses good grief kitty  _

_ Not kitty _

_ Whoever u are _

_ Why not imma drink my sorrows awayyyyy _

 

**Who broke your heart**

 

_ Who else my dear not chat  _

 

**Frankly I'm not sure so who else**

 

_ Nah he didn't break my heart  _

_ Just a lil crack _

_ I feel sick _

 

**Who is it I'll beat him up for you**

 

**Mari?**

**Mari??**

**Mari if you're trying to be funny it's not working you're scaring me**

 

_ Just threw up weee _

 

**What**

**On what**

**Your parents are gonna kill me**

 

_ In the toilet bowl ofc _

_ Ur funny not chat _

 

**Drunk Marinette is a whole new experience I'm not sure I want to know**

 

_ Not like u haven't been drunk before  _

_ And I'm not drunk u are!:&/&/@: _

 

**_..._ anyway how are you now feeling better?**

 

_Greattt_

_And I didn't even get anything dirty!- &.&_

 

**That's great**

 

_ U wanna know bout the boy not chat  _

_ His name’s Adrien Agreste u may have heard of him _

 

_ Not chat wru _

_ Have u been stubbed _

 

**...I think you mean stunned**

 

_ When ur stubbed ur stunned  _

_ Anyway so I said ily wanna d8 m8 _

 

**...are you sure that's what you said?**

 

_ Maybe more stuttering but yeah idk _

_ He said he liked someone else _

 

**Which is why you're drinking?**

 

_ Nah not really I saw it coming  _

_ He likes Ladybug _

_ Thing is he can't have her _

_ Ladybug’s just a klutz _

_ Socially awkward _

_ And all _

 

**That's not true**

 

_ AHA but there's where ur wrong not chat  _

_ U all think she's so perfect _

_ One day she's gonna throw her yo-yo and hit someone _

_ Or trip and fall _

 

**I'm pretty sure she's already done that**

 

_ Has she  _

_ Well u all still think she's a _

 

**A…?**

 

**Mari?**

**Mari please don't do this again I will go to your house right now if you don't reply**

 

_ Just threw up some more  _

_ Still didn't make a mess yayay _

_ Anyway she's a goddess _

_ OR SO U THINK _

 

**I don't know about the rest of Paris**

**But I for one _know_ that Ladybug is very human**

**And that's what makes her a hero**

**A hero is someone we can look up to and _actually_ aspire to be like because they're just like us under the mask**

**I love Ladybug, Marinette.**

**But I don't idolize her.**

 

_ That was beautiful _

_ U made me cry _

 

**WHAT**

**IM SORRY CRAP PLEASE STOP CRYING WHAT DO I DO**

**MARINETTE**

 

_ NOT CHAT  _

_ Standing ovation for u _

_ A toast to not chat’s beautiful words _

_ Kinda like poetry _

_ Did I ever tell you that Adrien wrote a poem to me _

_ Really poetic _

 

**Did he?**

 

_ Yeah I wrote one back and never signed it  _

 

_ Chat wru _

 

_ Chat _

_ Chat _

_ Chat _

_ Chat _

 

_ Why do we call u chat when u are chat noir  _

 

_ Noir _

_ Noir _

_ Noir _

_ Noir _

 

**Mari please answer this honestly**

**What if Adrien is chat**

 

_ HAHAHAHAHA  _

_ That'll be funny _

_ You're funny _

 

**But what if**

 

_ Not chat is that u  _

_ I'll tell u but don't tell chat _

_ That'll be cOOl _

 

**Really?**

 

_yEAH_

 

**Will u...remember this in the morning?**

 

_!!!!  _

_ DON’T TELL SOBER MARI _

_ SHE’LL SOB _

_ Ok no she won't I think _

_ DELETE EVIDENCE _

_ DELETE NOT CHAT DELETE _

 

**Uh you have to delete on your side too**

 

_ DONE  _

_ NOW SHH I WILL MSG ANOTHER DAY WHEN SOBER MARI IS GONE _

 

_ GOOD NIGHT _

 

1 unread message from: Adrien

**Good night :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the tables turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Contains spoiler from season 2; not that it was a surprise 
> 
> Due to some feedback I decided to make this a 3 chaptered fic; enjoy!!

**Adrien** | _Marinette_

**Buginetteeeee**

 

_ Adrien? _

 

**MARI**

 

**MARI**

**MARI**

**MARI**

**MARI**

 

_ Oh. My. Gosh.  _

 

**Why are u talking like that**

**It's. Cool.**

**You're. Cool.**

 

_ Adrien _

_ Please tell me you're not drunk  _

 

**I'm not drunk**

 

_ Oh good _

 

**I'm slightly tipsy**

**U know when u drink too much tea**

**Teehee**

**Tipsy**

**Whipsy**

**Dipsy**

**Washington DC**

**Do u know I have a dj friend**

 

_This is so surreal_

 

**Yeah sometimes I wonder if he's real**

 

_ What _

 

**What**

**He's nino**

**Not niyes**

**But I'll always say yes to him**

 

_ That's nice  _

 

**You're nice**

**Is it cause u have ice**

 

_...those were incredibly lame puns  _

_ Like worse than normal _

_ I didn't think it was possible _

 

**Anything is possible as long as u believe**

**I believe in u ladybug**

**So u can do anything**

 

_ Ladybug??????? _

_??????? _

 

_ U called me Mari just now  _

 

**Yeah**

 

_ And now ladybug _

 

**Yeah**

 

_ Adrien _

_ Who do u think I am?  _

 

**Buginette**

 

_?? _

 

**You're Mari**

**And ladybug**

**Like how I'm chat**

**And Adrien**

**If there was two of me I'll be twodrien**

 

**Oops**

**I wasn't supposed to say that**

 

**Buginette**

**Did I do something wrong**

**Sorry**

**Pls don't ignore me like**

 

_ Like? _

 

**Like him**

 

_ Who's him _

 

**My dad**

**Gabe my man**

**My old man**

**He isn't really old tho**

**He's like**

**9**

**Hmm that's kinda old**

 

_ Oh Adrien  _

 

**Oh mari**

**Dupain cheng**

**Are u bread**

 

_ What _

 

**Bred**

**The brown thing**

**I think u can eat it**

**Or maybe it's a pillow**

**Do u sleep on it Mari**

 

_ Well no _

 

**Hm**

 

_ Adrien is everything okay at home  _

_ I didn't know your dad did that to you _

 

**Okie dokie**

**More like he micromanages me**

**With a microscope**

**But**

 

_ But? _

 

**Idk Mari**

**I guess he cares**

**Possibly**

 

_ Hey now I'm sure he does _

 

**Does he really**

**Then why is he hawkmoth**

**Why does he make me fight him**

**He knows I'm chat noir and he still**

 

_ Still? _

_ Adrien _

 

**Yes**

 

_ Your dad is hawkmoth _

 

**Yes**

**He wants to get my mum back but it's impossible**

**Who is he really Marinette**

**I'm not sure I know him anymore**

**I'm so tired**

 

_Maybe he just can't let go_

 

**He sent an akuma after me**

**mE**

**He'll stop at nothing**

**Mari do u wanna run away with me**

 

_What_

 

**Away**

**Maybe to some au where my dad isn't a**

**Nvm**

**It's useless**

 

_Don't run away_

_Stay here. We need you_

_I need you_

_Who else will fight akumas with me_

 

**Master Fu**

 

_Well_

_That's a possibility_

_But it won't be the same without you_

 

**Hm**

**You're just saying that cos I'm drunk**

**My eyes are wlocsing**

**I'm falling alspekfvosv**

**NOT ANYMORE**

 

_ Are you at home? _

 

**Yeah**

 

_ Go to bed then  _

 

**Yeah I guess**

**Good night my lady**

**Though u aren't mine**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It really was meant to be fluffy but that's not possible with Adrien the sad summer child 
> 
> Did I mention I love getting comments (and kudos, but mostly comments) because I do. Keep them coming!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they are both sober

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is long overdue and semi edited yikes

**Adrien** | _Marinette_

 

_Hey Adrien_

 

**Hey Marinette**

 

_ So _

_About your messages_

 

**Yeah I was pretty drunk haha funny story**

 

_Adrien._

 

_ Stop lying to me  _

_ You don't have to tell me but please tell someone about it _

_ You shouldn't do this alone _

 

**What can I do Mari**

**He's hawkmoth**

**If he ever finds out who I am he'll take my ring**

**Maybe he already knows**

**And it's just a twisted game for him**

 

_ About that _

 

**Yes?**

 

_ How did you find out who I am _

 

_Adrien?_

 

**You said you wrote a poem to me**

**Unsigned**

**As a reply to mine**

**I kind of put the pieces together**

 

**Marinette**

 

_Couldn't you have looked away or something_

 

**Marinette are you honestly mad at me**

**With all due respect we both had a part in this**

 

**Ladybug we've been partners for two years. I don't even know your favourite colour because you think I can just miraculously find out your identity, out of hundreds of girls in Paris, with that fact.**

 

_ Green _

 

**What?**

 

_It's green._

 

**Thank you.**

 

_ I'm not angry Adrien I just _

_ Wish it could've turned out differently  _

_ I'd rather be completely sober when I reveal myself  _

_ And it being my own sober decision _

 

_ I wasn't ready. I'm still not because _

 

**Because?**

 

**??**

 

_ I thought you'll be disappointed  _

_The great Ladybug turns out to be ordinary Marinette_

 

**You have to be kidding me**

 

_?? _

 

**Really**

**That was it?**

 

_ And safety concerns I guess _

 

**Marinette Dupain-Cheng**

**Ladybug isn't any more of you**

**She's great, because you are**

 

**Mari**

 

**You're not crying right**

 

_ No _

 

**That sounds like a lie**

**But anyway yeah I get what you mean about revealing identities**

**But what's done is done**

 

_ Yeah _

_ Well  _

_ I'm glad it's you btw _

_ If it wasn't clear _

 

**Ditto**

**I feel like we should talk about this face to face**

**It's kinda overwhelming**

**And there's so much we need to discuss**

 

_ Mhmm  _

_I'll meet you at the park in twenty minutes?_

 

**Yep sure**

 

_ Wait before that  _

_ Are we going to talk about you flirting shamelessly with both my identities _

 

_ Adrien _

 

**You have to promise not to get mad**

 

_ … _

 

**I sort of already guessed it was you**

 

_ WHAT _

_ HOW _

_ WHY _

 

**I mean**

**You look like Ladybug without a mask**

**The glamour messed me up a little sometimes but I have always thought it was you**

**So**

 

**Mari are you okay**

 

_ No _

_ Wait so _

_Aw you had a crush on me that's cute_

 

**Have***

**I MEAN**

**IGNORE THAT MESSAGE**

**That was so embarrassing sorry**

 

**Mari are you okay**

 

_ I've _

_ Never been better _

_ Don't freeze when you see me later   
_

 

**I never freeze ;)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who can resist a Black Panther reference? Not me 
> 
> aND that's a wrap! (For now.) Thank you so much for reading :) 
> 
> PS: comments will be greatly appreciated !!


End file.
